


A Cat May Look at a King

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Promptfic, community:50scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between a cat a a king, and a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat May Look at a King

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass are the creations of Lewis Carroll etc. It is not mine, and is only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story.  
Also posted for the LJ community 50scenes, table 1, prompt #25 gasp.

 

The Red King got up to take his daily constitutional around the gardens that surround his palace; as he normally did when he had something to think about, or just felt like walk, or what not. Sometimes he prefers to walk in the garden of talking flowers, but soon their chatter will drive him to distraction and he seeks his quieter place in which to be alone with his thoughts.

He had enjoyed about an hour of two of walking and contemplating when an empty toothy grin peered down at him from out the lower limbs of a birchwood tree.

The grin. with no visible face or mouth, or even a head in which to support those evenly spaced4 pearly whites were, to say the least, quite disconcerting. He jumped nearly 41 inches, and realized with some chagrin only after he had come back to the ground that it the only creature that could produce such a phenomenon would be the Cheshire Cat.

“I say! There’s a good chap. You quite startled me,” The Red King stated.

Even as he addressed the grin, it was soon joined by a pair of bright green eyes, reflecting both reflected sunlight and its own thoughts.

“That was quite a leap,” the Cat stated nonchantly. “Do you think you could reproduce it so as that I could enjoy it with all of my senses?”

“Hardly,” the Red King harrumphed,” Hardly dignified, if you know what I mean, old chap.”

“Pity,” remarked the contrary and peculiar feline, who more than aware of the effect his appearances and disappearances had on others, hopped down from the tree.

“I had often wondered,” the Red King remarked, “If it was true that all felines always landed on their feet, barring any examples upon which to prove theory, I must rely on you for the answer to that question.”

“It’s true,” the Cat replied. “Although I seldom do so, when it is ever so much easier and simpler to simply vanish completely from one place and reconstitute myself in another place.”

“Why the exception,” the other asked.

“Because, I’ve been watching you, on your meandering walks…”

“Watching me,” the Red King said with some consternation tingeing his voice.

“Yes, and a question has been lingering in my mind, if a cat may watch a king, may a king watch a cat?”

“I, I suppose that is a fair enough assessment. You may liken it to the theory that if something goes up it must eventually come down once more. Correct?”

“Agreed,”” the Cat replied as he vanished into thin air.

“Peculiar creature,” the Red King mused and then continued on his way once more.


End file.
